DREAMING-ING!!
DREAMING-ING!! '''is a single for the Tokimeki Idol project. It was released on January 17th, 2018. It is the main theme to the series. Tracklist '''Disc One # DREAMING-ING!! # Tokimeki☆Mirai (トキメキ☆ミライ) # Twin memories W # DREAMING-ING!! (Game Ver.) # Tokimeki☆Mirai (Game Ver.) # Twin memories W (Game Ver.) # DREAMING-ING!! (Off Vocal) # Tokimeki☆Mirai (Off Vocal) # Twin memories W (Off Vocal) Disc Two # DREAMING-ING!! (Yuki Akiha Ver.) # DREAMING-ING!! (Tsukishima Minato Ver.) # DREAMING-ING!! (Tanaka Francesca Ver.) # DREAMING-ING!! (Kawaguchi Natsumi Ver.) # DREAMING-ING!! (Aoyama Tsubasa Ver.) # DREAMING-ING!! (Sanada Koyukimura Ver.) # DREAMING-ING!! (Katagiri Nanana Ver.) # DREAMING-ING!! (Hibino Noriko Ver.) # DREAMING-ING!! (Tachikawa Midori Ver.) # DREAMING-ING!! (Tachikawa Akane Ver.) # DREAMING-ING!! (Kusakabe Nonoka Ver.) # DREAMING-ING!! (Izumi Izumi Ver.) # DREAMING-ING!! (Himari Misaki Ver.) # DREAMING-ING!! (Mita Rare Ver.) # DREAMING-ING!! (Asagiri Haruko Ver.) # Twin memories W (Tachikawa Midori Ver.) # Twin memories W (Tachikawa Akane Ver.) Lyrics |-| Romaji= Kanau made yumemiyou todoku made ganbarou Kanarazu akogare no SUTEEJI tsurete iku yakusoku suru yo Te wo tsunagu yori mo kokoro tsunagou Ryoute wa akeyou BESUTO tsukuseru you ni Hitori yori nakama to iru hou ga Seichou mo dekiru egao mo fueru yuujou PAWAA 1-DAY 1-STEP doryoku wo kasaneta kara koso Jitsugen dekita toki kitto yorokoberu yo I'm DREAMING!! Kanau made yumemiyou todoku made ganbarou Bokura wa shinkoukei akiramenai yo I.N.G!! Ookina yume koso miyou tooi basho koso ikou Kanarazu akogare no SUTEEJI tsurete iku yakusoku suru yo Mitsumeau yori mo mae wo mukou Yume wa itsu da tte bokura no mirai ni aru Tonari doushi kokoro de kanjiteru Minna no omoi ga yuuki ni kawaru jounetsu PAWAA 1-WAY 1-LIGHT hitori hitotsu hikari wo motsu Sore ga majiriatta toki ni kiseki ni naru I'm BELIEVING!! Shinjita saki ni mieru yo tsuzuketa saki ni aru yo Ichizu ni shinkoukei hitasura susume I.N.G!! Kimi wa zettai daijoubu boku ga iru yo daijoubu Takusan hikaru yume no hana wo sakaseyou yakusoku suru yo 1-DAY 1-STEP itsumo DOKI DOKI shite itai Ima wo ikite iru'n da! to Kanji nagara I'm DREAMING!! Kanau made yumemiyou todoku made ganbarou Bokura wa shinkoukei akiramenai yo I.N.G!! Ookina yume koso miyou tooi basho koso ikou Kanarazu akogare no SUTEEJI tsurete iku yakusoku suru yo Kimi to nara kanaerareru yo |-| Japanese= 叶うまで夢見よう 届くまでがんばろう 必ず 憧れのステージ つれていく約束するよ 手を繋ぐよりもココロ繋ごう 両手は開けよう ベスト尽くせるように ひとりより仲間といる方が 成長もできる 笑顔も増える 友情パワー 1-DAY 1-STEP 努力を重ねたからこそ 実現できたとき きっと喜べるよ I'm DREAMING!! 叶うまで夢見よう 届くまでがんばろう ぼくらは進行形 あきらめないよ I.N.G!! 大きな夢こそ見るよう 遠い場所こそ行こう 必ず 憧れのステージ つれていく 約束するよ 見つめ合うよ前を向こう 夢はいつだってボクらの未来にある となり同士 ココロで感じてる みんなの想いが勇気に変わる 情熱パワー 1-WAY 1-LIGHT ひとりひとつヒカリを持つ それが交じり合ったときに キセキになる I'm BELIEVING!! 信じた先に見えるよ 続けた先にあるよ 一途に進行形 ひたすらススメ I.N.G!! キミはゼッタイ大丈夫 ボクがいるよ大丈夫 たくさん光る夢の花を 咲かせよう 約束するよ 1-DAY 1-STEP いつもドキドキしていたい 今を"生きているんだ!"と 感じながら I'm DREAMING!! 叶うまで夢見よう 届くまでがんばろう ぼくらは進行形 あきらめないよ I.N.G!! 大きな夢こそ見るよう 遠い場所こそ行こう 必ず 憧れのステージ つれていく 約束するよ キミとなら 叶えられるよ |-| English= Let's dream until it comes true, let's do our best until we reach it I promise I'll take you to our yearned stage Other than our hands, let's tie our hearts Open both of your hands so that you can feel your best Rather than being alone, if you be with your friends You'll be able to grow and multiply smiles, friendship power 1-DAY, 1-STEP, because I made efforts repeatedly When it becomes reality, I'll be glad for sure I'm DREAMING! Let's dream until it comes true, let's do our best until we reach it We won't give up of our progress, I.N.G!! And looking up to large dreams, let's go to far away places I promise I'll take you to our yearned stage Gazing at each other and going forward Our dreams are always in the future of us Felling my companions with my heart The feelings of everyone changes into courage, passion power 1-WAY, 1-LIGHT, holding these lights one by one When they blend together, they turn into a miracle I'm BELIEVING!! I can see the ahead I believed, it's on the way I kept on We'll pursue our progress wholeheartedly, I.N.G!! You'll definitely be fine, if I am here it's alright I promise that many shining dream flowers will bloom 1-DAY, 1-STEP, I want to always feel excited While now feeling like "I'm still alive!" I'm DREAMING!! Let's dream until it comes true, let's do our best until we reach it We won't give up of our progress I.N.G!! And looking up to large dreams, let's go to far away places I promise I'll take you to our yearned stage If I'm with you, it'll definitely come true Videos Single Preview (1)= |-| Single Preview (2)= |-| Game Ver. Preview= Trivia * An instrumental version of this song plays as the title song on the home screen of the game External Links Category:Singles Category:Songs